


米哥哥教你如何处理萝卜的晨勃

by Yunchenxiayue



Category: Men’s Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunchenxiayue/pseuds/Yunchenxiayue
Summary: 预警:1.本文非常俗且黄，黄色部分描写非常露骨，程度可能介于同志文学和耽美文学之间，请接受不了的小伙伴注意避雷。2.有脏话描写，有轻微舔肛描写，有一定小众性癖描写，请注意避雷。3.由于本文是作者同人生涯的第三篇同人文，所以如果您认为剧情有bug，文笔不佳或者人物OOC请见谅，并在评论区留下您的观点，权当是抛砖引玉。4.本文有许多地方借鉴他山之石，如有雷同，算我抄袭。5.感谢您能读完以上内容。那么，我们开始吧。
Relationships: Andrew Robertson/James Milner
Comments: 2





	米哥哥教你如何处理萝卜的晨勃

“Andy，醒一醒。”  
罗伯逊感觉有人在轻轻地摇着他的肩膀，睁开眼睛开始聚焦，是他的副队长兼男朋友米尔纳站在身边。  
“起床了，Andy。”米尔纳说，“我们去梅尔伍德吧，今天那里一个人也没有，就我们俩。”  
“梅尔伍德？我们就不能躺在床上么，嘿，James，今天是难得的休息日。”  
“不行，Robbo，今天你一定要跟我去，come on，你不会后悔的。”接着米尔纳对着他的小男友坏坏的一笑，这让罗伯逊的心跳慢了半拍，同时感觉今天的米尔纳有点儿不同寻常，但管它的呢。“我怎么可能拒绝Milly呢”，毕竟能陪着米尔纳，做什么事情他都愿意，罗伯逊这样想着，答应了米尔纳。  
罗伯逊和米尔纳来到了梅尔伍德，没有教练，没有队里的小伙子们，天还很早，零星的工作人员也似乎若有若无。罗伯逊只感觉得到清晨的阳光，沾满露水的草坪，还有他们俩的脚步声。来到训练场，偌大的球场只有他们俩这让罗伯逊感觉比较微妙，但是Milly看起来却很高兴，就好像要发生什么令人愉悦的事。不远处的边线处放着球衣球鞋，几颗足球。奇怪，应该有工作人员来收好装备的。罗伯逊这样想。  
“James，所以你带我来训练场干嘛呀？千万不要告诉我是来训练的。”  
“Robbo，换上球衣。”米尔纳用接近于命令的语气说道。  
“啊？就这，你不是基本天天看着我穿球衣的样子么，Milly，你不会是没看够吧？”罗伯逊调侃道，虽然嘴上这样说着，但罗伯逊还是拿起了球衣，才发现并不是训练服，而是比赛服，并且上面还印着“Milner 7”。  
“什么嘛，James，你想让我穿你的球衣，我可以在家24小时穿，何必来梅尔伍德。”罗伯逊隐约知道副队长的目的，但是谁喜欢休息日来加练呢。不过手里的球衣似乎有着副队长独特的气息，罗伯逊还是换上了手里的衣服。转头回来，发现他的副队长也换好了球衣。  
“怎么，Milly，休息日不好好恢复体力带我来梅尔伍德加练啊，是Gaffer*的主意么？”  
“Robbo，是我的主意，上一场比赛你一对一失误导致我们丢球了，虽然最后我们还是赢了，但是为了让你以后不在关键场次失误。今天来练习一对一。”  
罗伯逊听到这个想起了上一场比赛自己的窘态  
，有点懊恼和自责。  
“Andy，来吧，先热身，我可不想看见你受伤了。”  
热身的时候罗伯逊上下仔细打量了一番他的副队长，看着球衣在米尔纳的身体上勾勒出迷人的线条，手臂的肌肉撑着短袖袖口，戴队长袖标是肯定不会掉下来的。向下看，没过膝的短裤藏不住的结实的大腿肌肉，更不用说毛绒绒的小臂和小腿，还有……，想到这，结合着包裹着自己身体的副队长的气味，罗伯逊感觉有些口干舌燥，可能平时太过于关注比赛，今天这样仔细观察后不得不承认副队长穿着球衣的样子更加性感。  
罗伯逊摇了摇头。等热身完毕后。  
“好吧，James，规则是什么。”  
“中圈开球，谁带到禁区里就算赢，怎么样。”  
说着，米尔纳拿着一颗足球走到中圈，罗伯逊也跟了上去，练习开始了。  
起初，罗伯逊占着上风，毕竟1对1比速度还是能赢副队长，虽然俩人都会踢边路，但年轻就是有速度优势。  
突然，米尔纳踩球转身，开始背身拿球。这招着实管用，罗伯逊开始频繁被挤开，也开始处于下风。  
这一次米尔纳又想靠身体突破了，罗伯逊好胜心很强，这下有一点儿气急败坏了。  
“啊，James，你再这样我不玩了。”  
“呵。”罗伯逊隐约听见副队长笑了一声。突然他感觉到米尔纳开始更用力地往后靠了，不可避免的，就摩擦到了罗伯逊的胯下。感觉到副队长紧实的屁股，罗伯逊脸红了，胯下也微微抬起。趁着罗伯逊略微分神之际，米尔纳突然转身突破，又一次把球带到了禁区内。  
米尔纳抱着球回到中圈，突然脱下了球衣，仍到了一旁，罗伯逊眼神一震，看着米尔纳硕大的胸肌和干练的腹肌，还有流淌着的汗水，感觉自己又硬了一点儿。  
像是着了魔一样，俩人并没有停止比赛。  
米尔纳继续用着这一招，时不时地用屁股不经意或故意的摩擦罗伯逊的胯下。罗伯逊感觉自己快招架不住了。眼看着米尔纳又要突过去了，罗伯逊向前一挺，把副队长扑倒在地。  
“嘿，这是犯规，Robbo。”  
“是你犯规了，Milly，你让我硬得受不了了，你在挑衅我。”  
说着罗伯逊狠狠地拍了几下男友的屁股，这才发现米尔纳居然没有穿内裤。  
这种近乎勾引的行为罗伯逊再也无法忍受了，迅速脱下内裤，释放出早已硬挺的部位，然后用力拉下米尔纳的短裤。趴在地上的男友并没有阻止他，这让罗伯逊更加得寸进尺，快速的揉捏着米尔纳的屁股，把小萝卜放在他的屁股缝上慢慢摩擦，另一只手绕到米尔纳身前，在腹部游走，抚摸着副队长的腹肌，然后往上抚摸着他诱人的胸肌，还有那两处敏感点，“啊…Andy。”满意的听见了米尔纳低沉的喘气声，并将身体向上靠。  
“Milly，你身体的手感真好。”  
罗伯逊把脸埋在米尔纳的脖子上，闻到了一股青草和男性气息混合的味道，这种更浓烈的米尔纳的气息让罗伯逊更加抓狂。  
“Andy，touch me。”  
米尔纳抓住自己的手一起运动着，罗伯逊知道他的男友也进入状态了，双手便更加卖力地抚摸身下的米尔纳。  
“Come on，Robbo，fuck me。”  
罗伯逊听见了男友的呼唤，继续用行动回应米尔纳，他一只手抚摸着米尔纳的屁股，另一只手扶着小萝卜。米尔纳运动后充满汗水的屁股很光滑，不停摩擦着小萝卜。罗伯逊用小萝卜在米尔纳的入口周围打转，然后慢慢进入，用顶端扩张着米尔纳紧致的小洞。罗伯逊很惊喜的发现米尔纳也在努力迎合着自己，小洞开始套弄小萝卜。罗伯逊继续往里插，感觉到米尔纳全身紧绷，脑内想象着米尔纳的面部表情，低头看着小萝卜努力地推进着。随着罗伯逊一点一点的慢慢深入，最后终于全根没入。随后开始缓慢的移出，然后再插入，移出，插入……  
“天啊，Milly，你真的好紧。”  
“哈……啊……啊……fuck……oh my god…”  
米尔纳的呻吟声就像野兽一样狂野，激励着罗伯逊开始加速。在这样一具浑身都是肌肉的男人身体里进进出出，罗伯逊有一种神圣的感觉。  
“噢…我爱你，Milly。”  
“啊…Andy，I love you too…fuck me harder…”  
罗伯逊越插越快，米尔纳的呼吸也变得越来越急促。罗伯逊渐渐找到了节奏，感觉有一股力量满满蓄积到小萝卜的根部，快感马上就要淹没他的意识。慢慢的罗伯逊也像野兽一样发出嚎叫，  
“嗯…James，dammit，you make me feel so fucking good。”  
罗伯逊用力的狠操着米尔纳的小洞。  
“Oh yes…fuck yes………啊…fuck…Robbo。”米尔纳快速的喘息着，呻吟着。  
“Milly，我要射了，全部都射给你，James。”  
随着最后一次深深的插入，伴随着俩人的吼叫声，罗伯逊释放在了米尔纳的体内……

忽然，罗伯逊听到远处传来米尔纳的声音。  
“嘿，Andy，你还好么？”  
“额，发生了什么事？”罗伯逊睁开眼睛发现自己躺在床上，身上的被子也不知道被踢到哪里去了，米尔纳站在床边，头发半湿半干，漂亮的眼睛担忧地盯着满脸通红的自己。  
“你突然大喊大叫，然后……”米尔纳盯着小男友的裤裆，罗伯逊已经完全勃起了。  
“啊，天啊……Milly，听着，我做了一个很激烈的梦，等等，你想听么？”  
“好啊。”说着米尔纳坐到了床上，躺到了罗伯逊的旁边，一只手绕过他的脖子搭在另一边的肩膀上。侧过头看着眼前头发乱乱的罗伯逊似乎有点惊慌失措，那双棕色的眼睛似乎在闪烁着似乎在寻找着什么画面，不免觉得很是可爱。  
“你把我叫醒，说我们要去梅尔伍德，就我俩，到了训练场你让我们换上球衣，你还让我穿你的球衣，然后要我跟你练习一对一。”米尔纳听到这儿又一次脑补了一下罗伯逊穿自己球衣的样子，感觉会很不错。  
“我速度比不过你，肯定是你赢我的吧。”  
“没错，我开始就是靠速度赢的你，但是后来你开始用身体挤我，然后不知道为什么你把球衣脱了。”  
“然后呢，为什么我要脱衣服。”  
“然后我们就继续比赛，James…最后我把你推倒在地上。”  
“哈？”  
“你背身拿球，我向前扑，就倒在你身上了。”  
“然后呢。”  
罗伯逊回想起刚才那个梦中最性感和美妙的部分，感觉自己的脸更红了。  
“我发现你没穿内裤，我们开始呻吟，我真的不能描述太详细，Milly，你懂的。”  
听到这里米尔纳松一口气，不过也大致明白了自己的小男友只是做了一个关于他的副队长的春梦而已。不过这也激起了米尔纳的玩心。  
“什么，Andy，我不懂。”  
“额，我在疯狂的操你，James。”  
罗伯逊感觉自己的耳朵都红了。  
“就这个，除了操我就没别的了？”  
米尔纳表面看起来没什么异样，其实内心里想象着罗伯逊穿着球衣操自己的样子，而且还是自己的球衣“嗯，一定要找时间让Andy穿成这样试一试。”米尔纳这样回答自己。  
“或许没有了。”  
“听起来很火辣，感谢你的分享，Robbo。”  
米尔纳笑着绕了下头，“没准我今天一整天都会想这个事情。”  
“James，我认为应该拿什么东西记下来，当作我们俩禁欲期间忍不住时自慰的素材。”罗伯逊显然还在回味着刚才那个春梦。  
“Andy，也许我们可以现在就亲自实践一下，我是说如果你想的话。”米尔纳尝试地试探着。  
罗伯逊这才发现他的男友全身只围了一条浴巾。米尔纳说着，脱下了浴巾，罗伯逊看见米尔纳也半硬着，明显是因为自己刚刚说的那些话。  
“Milly，或许我们现在就可以实践一下。”  
“哈哈，Andy，我很高兴你说的这句话。”  
“你可以真的穿上我的球衣。”说着米尔纳不知从哪里拿出了全套的装备，甚至包括球鞋和球袜  
罗伯逊吞了口水。  
“我没想到你真的有这种癖好，James，你肯定已经蓄谋已久了。”  
米尔纳躺在床上观摩着罗伯逊将自己带回来的全套装备穿上。看着穿戴整齐的小男友，吹了声口哨。  
“*whistle*，不愧是我的Robbo，很帅，很性感。”  
寻着说话的声音，罗伯逊发现米尔纳全裸着躺在床上，双手背在脑后，就像人体艺术模特一样。罗伯逊开始欣赏米尔纳的身体，这让他目不暇接。自己身上还弥漫着米尔纳特有的味道，如果小萝卜可以说话的话，恐怕现在早就开始尖叫了。  
米尔纳看见罗伯逊换好了，从床上站了起来。  
“站在我身后，Andy。”米尔纳似乎是在命令着。  
这句话似乎很有魔力，罗伯逊遵循着副队长的话站在米尔纳的身后，很明显米尔纳一丝不挂，他的屁股看起来比梦中的还要完美，有着完美的曲线，好像是在呼唤着罗伯逊去揉捏它，或者…。罗伯逊靠了上去蹲了下来，并开始把脸贴着副队长的屁股。  
“嘿，Robbo，你要做……啊…”  
米尔纳感觉到一股酥麻的快感从后面传达至全身，自己轻喘的声开始弥漫在房间中。罗伯逊亲吻着米尔纳的屁股，感受着上面的纤细的茸毛蹭着自己的脸颊，鼻子和嘴巴。罗伯逊感觉小萝卜在跳动，前端已经流出了前液，米尔纳挺直身子，呼吸渐渐急促。  
“感觉怎么样，Milly。”  
罗伯逊已经完全勃起了，他站了起来贴在米尔纳的身后，小萝卜已经弹了出来紧紧地靠在米尔纳的屁股缝上面。  
“哦…啊……Andy。”  
罗伯逊把一只手放在米尔纳的双腿之间，抚摸着他的小球，然后是已经完全硬挺的欲望，那里的皮肤光滑而又细致。另一只手在腰间轻轻滑动，轻柔的揉捏着米尔纳的腹部。  
此刻的罗伯逊好像刚踢完90分钟比赛一样，迷迷糊糊，心脏狂跳。  
“James。”  
罗伯逊本能的呼喊着并开始舔着米尔纳的后背，额头也靠在他的背上，然后抓住他饱满的屁股，用小萝卜在他股缝那里上下滑动。  
“嗯，James。”  
“Andy，这是明显犯规。”但是…谁在乎呢，这里又没有裁判。  
罗伯逊打开床头柜拿出润滑油，然后挤出润滑油抹在小萝卜上上下撸动。再挤出一些抹在米尔纳的屁股缝那里，然后用手指润滑他的小洞。  
“噢，James。”  
罗伯逊亲着米尔纳的脖子，脸颊，轻咬他的耳朵，然后让米尔纳的脸对着自己，亲吻他的眼睛和嘴唇。  
米尔纳听见罗伯逊连续的的呼喊着自己的名字，转过身来，他还不想这么快就进入正题。  
“Robbo，蹲下。”  
罗伯逊顺从的蹲下了。  
“然后，suck it。”  
接着罗伯逊开始给米尔纳口交。感觉到自己的欲望在苏格兰人温热的嘴里进出，一只手扶着根部，湿润的舌头努力舔弄着顶端。  
“噢…good boy，Andy，你做得很好。”  
米尔纳伸手去摸着罗伯逊的头，触碰到的小卷发手感很好。低头看着正在为自己口交的人，他全身衣冠完整，棕色的眼睛是不是地向上望着自己，另一只手努力的抚摸着自己。米尔纳感觉这次口交让他格外的兴奋，呻吟声变得低沉而有力。  
等英格兰人觉得差不多之后，他想要罗伯逊做出更出格的事情。  
“Come on，Robbo，fuck me，向我展现你的欲望。”  
罗伯逊不再耐心的等待，把米尔纳推倒在床上，他的身体砰的一声躺在床上，好像要把床给压烂。罗伯逊低头看着身下的米尔纳，他的脸上充满了欲望，那双深邃的蓝色眼睛满含情欲的看着自己的脸还有身体。罗伯逊仿佛觉得自己的灵魂都要被这双眼睛勾走了，一想到眼前这具身体是真实存在的，真是太完美了，这具名为James Milner的身体全部属于Andrew Robertson一人。罗伯逊俯下身去亲吻米尔纳的嘴唇，贪婪的吸收着身下人的气息，感受着彼此的胡茬，呼吸也渐渐紊乱。  
接下来罗伯逊把男友的大腿分别，米尔纳粗大的坚挺在空气中来回摆动。米尔纳一只手握着自己的，缓缓地撸动，另一只手撩开罗伯逊的衣服开始在里面乱摸，眼睛里充满期待的看着罗伯逊，无声的邀请着自己的小男友。  
“Milly，fucking slut，你不知道你现在的样子有多性感。”  
“你也一样，Andy。”  
罗伯逊一只手按着米尔纳结实的大腿，另一只手把小萝卜放在入口处慢慢向前推动。米尔纳感觉到异物，不停的深呼吸，罗伯逊慢慢的向前推进，终于完全插入了米尔纳的小洞中。  
米尔纳觉得体内胀得厉害，眉毛皱起，紧咬牙关，身体紧绷了一下，然后努力放松下来。  
“啊…James…嗯。”  
“keep going…oh my god…don‘t stop，Robbo。”  
米尔纳命令或是说鼓励着他的小伙子，小洞紧紧的包裹着罗伯逊，虽然一开始进入很难，但是由于自己的努力，阻力越来越小。最后，米尔纳让罗伯逊完全进入了他温暖光滑的小洞之中。  
“Andy，我准备好了。”  
罗伯逊看见米尔纳腹部和胸部的肌肉不停的收缩放松，开始向前挺进，用全部力量往更深的地方插去。  
“我的天啊，James。”  
罗伯逊双手按着米尔纳的大腿，手触摸的部位温暖而又结实，还能感觉到他腿上肌肉的颤抖。米尔纳感觉到罗伯逊开始冲击着自己的前列腺，快感像潮水般涌来。  
“啊……啊…Robbo…fuck me…”  
“Yes，Milly，yes，I am fucking you.”  
这种完全主宰的感觉，让罗伯逊接近疯狂。罗伯逊不停的抽插着，感觉米尔纳的小洞一直在吸着自己。罗伯逊紧紧的抓住米尔纳的大腿，不停的拍打。如潮水的快感冲击着米尔纳的神经，他很庆幸自己的身体足够强壮以至于能够应付自己的小男友水银泻地般的进攻。当罗伯逊变换角度对的时候，能明显看到米尔纳的身体不停的颤抖和抽搐，伴随着他强烈的呻吟声。房间里充满着呼吸声，呻吟声，还有身体碰撞的声音。  
“Shit…Milly，You are so tight，就像我梦见的那样。”  
“Fuck me harder，Robbo，不要停！”  
米尔纳抬头看着身上的人努力耕耘的样子，开始用双腿勾着罗伯逊的腰，想要他的小男友操得更深。  
罗伯逊情不自禁地点了点头，更快更用力的抽插，想象着自己的精华射在米尔纳身体上面，抑或是射进他的小洞里。米尔纳被罗伯逊连续的攻击激得在快感中越陷越深，更加激烈的回应着小男友。  
“全部射进来，Robbo，用力操我，啊…”  
“fuck yes，我要射在你里面，Milly。”  
罗伯逊一次又一次的撞击着米尔纳，每一次抽插感觉都要爽上天了。米尔纳也撸动着自己，前段变得越来越大，罗伯逊感觉身下人的小洞在不停的收缩。罗伯逊近可能快的撞击米尔纳的屁股，感觉自己已经完全无法思考，现在满脑子想的都是米尔纳充满欲望的眼睛，不停颤动的身体，还有他们紧密的结合处。  
“啊…Andy…呃……啊…Andy…”  
“James……James……I love you…”  
两人开始凭本能的叫着对方的名字。  
罗伯逊开始了最大的攻势，每一次抽插都感觉是前所未有的用力，小萝卜越来越胀，感觉那上面的每一根神经都好像被米尔纳丝绸一般光滑的小洞亲吻着。  
米尔纳不停的迎合着罗伯逊的进攻，身体不停的扭动，感觉一切都变得很模糊。小洞不停的吸着罗伯逊，好像要吸走他全部的精华。两人想释放的感觉越来越强烈，完全无法阻挡。  
“啊…James，我要射了。”  
罗伯逊大声呻吟，完全沉浸在快感中。  
“啊…啊…Robbo…哦，我也…快了。”  
米尔纳也回应着罗伯逊。  
罗伯逊收紧屁股，然后把小萝卜最后一次彻底的插入米尔纳小洞的最深处，然后像暴雨一般疯狂释放。  
当罗伯逊释放的时候，米尔纳也射了出来，而且射得比以往都多，他能看见男友的腹部和胸膛全部都是白色液体，甚至还有些到了脸上。而罗伯逊则把全部的精华都射进了米尔纳紧致的小洞中。  
“James，你真是太棒了。”  
“嗯…Andy…”  
结束之后，罗伯逊有点脱离的俯下身去，米尔纳双手抓住他的脸拉过来和自己亲吻。俩人享受着这一美好的时光。  
最后罗伯逊脱掉了身上米尔纳的球衣，不得不跟着副队长去浴室再洗一次澡。  
(完)

*gaffer:苏格兰俚语，指教练，本文中指克洛普。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢大家能读完这篇小文，希望着能带给你快乐。虽然哼花和沙漏都被拆散了，但是还是希望大家能努力搞你浦的cp。顺便安利一下你浦搞cpQQ群，142177458，五年老字号，欢迎各位的加入，谢谢！


End file.
